


Maybe I make the monsters

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Ficlet in which Blake notices that she might have a type. And that scares her





	Maybe I make the monsters

Yang was doing incredible! Mercury was on the ropes and she was burning like a bonfire while destroying him. Blake had never seen her quite like this! With bated breath she watched as Yang pummeled him into the floor of the arena. He never stood a chance when Yang got angry. It was over before he could manage to pry himself off the ground. Blake couldn’t help herself before launching to her feet in applause. Her partner was truly awe inspiring today. She’d taken on such a strong competitor who had been so cocky and came out victorious. Yang was even more resilient than Blake had ever imagined.

And then… she could barely believe her eyes. Yang… hit him while he was down. She just… went for it.

There was no way this was real.

Blake stood there, stunned into silence. She was frozen. But she began to heat up under the collar. Suddenly everything was too warm. And too familiar. She knew this dread. She’d known this dread ever since she first had known that a faunus she had trusted was killing people. Ever since another person she loved…

Maybe she was cursed. Maybe this was her fault. She was going to be sick. Everything and everyone she touches turns to darkness. Then again, it was her own fault to being drawn to this. To him. To her.

Why couldn’t she see it before? Both of them use damage to hurt others. They both absorb something in order to destroy someone else. They unleash their rage on the nearest target. And for once, that target wasn’t her. At least, not specifically.

She left the dome in silence, terrified that it was her fault. That maybe she’d pushed Yang along this path. That Yang wouldn’t have ever hurt anyone if only Blake hadn’t walked into her life and messed it all up with her stupid rage and righteousness.

Blake couldn’t stop this vicious cycle of self-hatred. She simply wished that it was HER who had been attacked in that arena. Or on that train. Or in front of that caravan. Anywhere. Please let it be her instead. She deserved it. Feeling a small hand on her shoulder, Blake tried to keep the tears from her eyes as she turned to face the Ice Queen herself.

“Hey,” Weiss began, “you know that Yang would never hurt anyone on purpose. You have to know that there is a reason. If anyone would know she’s incapable of being a monster, it would be you.”

Blake stared at her for a moment before quietly muttering “Would I, though?” and promptly walking away. She couldn’t be with her teammates right now. She didn’t feel like much of a team player. She knew now that everyone was better off if she was alone.

It wasn’t until Yang looked at her in the dorm room, eyes filled with tears, that Blake began to think that everything might not be what it seemed. She loved her, and why should she doubt the one person who has never lied to her or pretended to be someone else? It would take some time to be sure that Yang was everything Blake thought she was, but hearing the affirmations of support from Weiss and Ruby, she couldn’t not at least try. She had to try. Yang was slowly becoming her world and she… she couldn’t have it shattered again.

—-

A year later, Blake awoke. She was so comfortable that she didn’t want to move, but she felt the sun shining through the window. Stretching a bit, she unwittingly moved the arm that had been so tightly wound across her stomach away from her. Startled, she glanced behind her. The most gorgeous human being was curled up around her, looking so serene. This was real. She was here. And Blake didn’t trust anyone more in the whole world.


End file.
